Definitivamente, me gusta el jazz
by Aliandy
Summary: —Sakura ¿por qué no dejas esas ideas antiguas y vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó Sasuke enojado.—Sasuke-kun, sólo quiero que te presentes; es mi madre, para ella es importante—.No lo haré —finalizó. Tocó la puerta con parsimonia—Señora Haruno, soy Sasuke Uchiha
1. El chico de la cafetería

Al fin terminé, duré un buen rato en hacerlo pero como me comprometí a hacerlo lo terminaré.

La idea se me vino cuando mi papá comenzó a escuchar música de jazz, a mí me gusta porque ayuda a relajar la mente. No sé ustedes xD

Amiga, espero que te guste. Con leer el sumari tal vez te des una idea más o menos de qué trata jsjsjs :W

**Advertencias**: Pues por obviedad del romance Sasuke va a tener OoC, pero me encargué de que no fuera taaaanto... UA. Ah, y mi amiga me especificó que quiere Limme, así que habrá, pero no en este capi LOL

**Sumario**: —Sakura, ¿por qué no dejas esas ideas antiguas y vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó Sasuke enojado. —Sasuke-kun, quiero que te presentes solamente; es mi madre, para ella es importante. —No lo haré... —finalizó. Tocó la puerta con parsimonía, —Señora Haruno, soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Me quedó muy LOL el sumari ;$

**Dedicatoria:** Lilinette porque es su desafío y por ganar en un concurso.

**¡FELICIDADES! **

* * *

**Definitivamente, me gusta el jazz**

**

* * *

**

**Primer capítulo:**

**El chico de la cafetería**

**De: Aliandy**

—Espera un momento —pidió a su madre rápidamente y salió corriendo.

Dios, aún estaba bastante lejos y el camión que estaba próximo a arrancar

—¡Espere, señor, por favor! ¡Señor! —suplicó urgentemente, las palabras se le atropellaban en la lengua, parecido a un balbuceo. El camión hacía demasiado ruido y entendió que el hombre no podía escucharla.

Sakura llegó corriendo hasta la parada de autobuses. Frenó cansada y jadeando. Frente a ella ahora sólo quedaba un enorme espacio vacío manchado de aceite y un leve rastro de humo. Rayos, estuvo cerca; ahora tendría que esperar hasta que el siguiente autobús pasara.

Reparando en que aún tenía una llamada pendiente, regresó el aparato a su anterior posición. La voz replicante de su madre por el auricular le estalló en el oído.

—Lo siento, okaa-san, es que me quedé toda la tarde en la biblioteca. Ya sabes que la tarea me quita mucho tiempo —alegó; escuchó la respuesta de su madre al otro lado de la línea; no estaba nada contenta. Trató de calmarla—. Sí, no te preocupes, llegaré en un rato —entonces recordó que tenía mucha hambre, no había comido nada desde el desayuno—…, bueno, no de inmediato —agregó. Miró a todas partes localizando algún café que sirviera comida, entonces chocó con un pequeño establecimiento no muy lejos de ella—; estoy cerca de un restaurante así que llegaré como a las diez, ¿de acuerdo?..., okaa-san, no es necesario que llames un taxi, yo misma puedo pedirlo…, sí, te aviso llegando; adiós. —colgó.

Se guardó el celular y comenzó a andar.

El lugar era pequeño y simple por fuera. Tenía la apariencia de esos restaurantes que tocan jazz toda la noche, sin embargo se encontraba algo viejo; Sakura no podía distinguir en si era por decoración o era por el paso del tiempo.

Entró sin más contratiempos al lugar. Afirmó que era todavía más hermoso por dentro: las mesas de madera eran pequeñas y finamente cubiertas por manteles color carmesí, había luces colgando por encima de cada una de un diseño simple y moderno; el lugar estaba a oscuras y lo que más se iluminaba era un pequeño y sencillo escenario al fondo, arriba de este un agradable grupo de jazz hacía su interpretación con una sugestiva y cordial facilidad. Sakura se preguntó si el saxofón sería tan fácil de tocar como se veía.

Las paredes se encontraban totalmente abarrotadas de innumerables cuadros y fotografías de bandas de jazz, blues, pop y otros famosos. No reconocía a casi ninguno ya que esos tipos de ritmos no eran muy propios de ella, aunque ahora que se detenía a pensarlo mejor no estaba tan mal, hasta podría escucharlo más seguido. El sonido grotesco de su estómago la sacó de sus cavilaciones, recordándole que tenía mucha hambre.

Se sentó en una de las mesas frente al escenario a disfrutar con mayor claridad de la suave música. Recordó a su linda y extrovertida amiga por un segundo; si ella estuviera ahí seguro saldría corriendo siquiera antes entrar. Ino era fanática de las cosas ruidosas, en cambio ella era más tranquila en cuanto a eso, pero sin embargo la paciencia era lo que le faltaba, y mucho.

—¿Qué va a ordenar? —escuchó desde atrás una seca y profunda voz varonil. Toda su piel se estremeció de la impresión.

Se dirigió hacia el originario de esa voz buscando a un hombre, pero no esperó encontrarse sólo a un adolescente de no más de dieciséis años. Lo extraño fue que no pudo evitar fijarse bien sobre él, como si le atrajera, igual que un imán.

Bueno, no era un adulto, sin embargo el chico era todo excepto feo. Orbes profundos color ónix, cabello de igual matiz y rebeldemente desordenado, nariz y barbilla afilada y hombros anchos con un cuerpo fuerte y provocativo. Sin duda era todo un rompecorazones, alguien que seguro traía a media ciudad tras de él y si no era así todos estaban completamente ciegos.

Sakura se sintió afortunada de que aquel chico fuera su mesero aquella noche.

El joven puso una mueca de obvia molestia y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que había estado mirándolo fijamente, seguramente lo había incomodado. Se sonrojó. Dirigió la vista a la mesa encontrándose con la carta del menú, la tomó rápidamente e intentó disimular clavando los ojos en la enorme lista de platillos.

Dios, ¿por qué la música de jazz le mantenía tranquila pero no le ayudaba en esos momentos?

El chico suspiró con molestia.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya eligió algo? —preguntó, su voz aún sonaba seca y hasta algo grosera.

A Sakura le molestó eso, pero intentó actuar natural.

—Sí, quiero el platillo seis y un té de limón con hielo, por favor —dijo cerrando la carta. De acuerdo, había sonado convencible.

El joven prosiguió a anotarlo en una pequeña libreta que apretaba entre sus manos. Sakura advirtió que tenía manos grandes y fuertes, como si hiciera mucho ejercicio. Las mejillas le quemaban. Agradeció que no hubiera mucha luz.

—Bien, ¿eso es todo? —inquirió, era seguro que ya quería terminar.

Por algo que Sakura estaba ignorante quiso preguntar lo siguiente:

—Em, no. Quisiera saber qué grupo es el que está tocando ahora —el chico irguió una ceja; era claro que no esperaba aquello.

—Yo sólo atiendo, no asisto dudas —estableció fríamente.

—Sí, pero yo quiero saber quiénes están tocando ahí arriba —apuntó con el dedo al grupo sobre el escenario. Sólo el que tocaba el saxofón lo notó casi riendo.

El joven siguió a su mano aún con la ceja alzada. Vaya chica le había tocado esa noche.

Sakura seguía esperando su respuesta.

—No lo sé; la jefa los contrató para que tocaran los jueves —suspiró—. ¿Ahora sí está satisfecha? —cuestionó cortante.

Sonrió.

—Absolutamente.

—Le traeré su orden en un momento —finalizó el chico retirándose.

Sakura soltó todo el aire que tenía en el pecho. Ese muchacho era bastante atractivo pero también muy serio, aunque por una extraña razón aquello no le molestaba. Cuando se alejaba tomó en cuenta que el chico vestía con una camiseta azul marino, unos sencillos pantalones negros y un delantal del mismo color amarrado alrededor de la cintura. Luego desapareció tras una puerta, supuso que era la cocina.

Tomó un pan de la cesta que tenía enfrente y lo masticó un rato.

Era mejor olvidarse de todo eso. Era un chico apuesto y seguramente muy codiciado con muchas chicas a su alrededor; no perdería tu tiempo para estar con alguien que ya estudia en la universidad y que nunca ha tenido buenos resultados en sus relaciones románticas. No era suficientemente buena.

_Shanaroo, Sakura. ¿Y tu autoestima qué? _, le recordó su inner.

Era cierto. Bueno, no estaba del todo mal, tenía sus dotes: gozaba de buen cuerpo y además era bonita, no lo presumía pero sí lo notaban muchas personas. Además que sobresalía mucho en la universidad y en lo que hacía; tenía oportunidad.

_Mereces algo mejor, Sakura. Alguien que sí tenga tu edad, _alegó su voz interior.

Por supuesto que sí. No debía conformarse con alguien menor. ¡Valía más que eso!

Alguien se aclaró la garganta tras de ella. Sakura se sonrojó violentamente y se volvió hacia el chico. Ahora había mucha luz, bastante a su parecer. La suave melodía de jazz había parado y los músicos se habían puesto a descansar.

Notó que él sonrió de lado con autosuficiencia, pero no supo por qué, luego se inclinó y colocó el pedido frente a ella. Sakura pudo notar que los músculos se le tensaban al agacharse.

—Aquí está la orden —anunció. El tono que había usado fue diferente pero no supo interpretarlo.

—Em, gracias —respondió tímida la chica. Estaba nerviosa y mucho.

—Hmp —soltó retirándose. La sonrisa seguía intacta.

La Haruno volvió a lanzar todo el aire que había contenido. Bien la había alterado, pero suponiendo su apariencia era normal, ¿cierto? Seguro era algo que pasaban con todas. Tenía que ser así, porque no podía ser que le causara tanta inquietud con sólo estar cerca de ella.

_Sakura, tranquila; trabajaste toda la tarde en la biblioteca. Seguro es porque estas cansada_, opinó su inner.

Sí, era sólo eso y ya. Todo estaba bien, no había por qué alterarse.

Dirigió su vista a su plato y se sorprendió de la bella presentación. Una pieza de carne bien cocinada con una especie de salsa color mostaza arriba, verduras cocidas y coloridas a un lado y una papa al horno con crema encima. Sin duda amaba ese restaurante. Su estómago hizo un ruido como en aprobación y Sakura comenzó a comer.

—Mmm, sabe tan bien como parece —comentó complacida.

La banda de jazz había regresado al escenario y ahora tocaba música más viva y bailable. La Haruno gozaba de ella mientras comía. No sabía cómo bailarla pero intentaba moverse un poco. El señor del saxofón la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo y sonreía, de todos los clientes que había al parecer ella era la que más los notaba.

La cena pasó volando.

Sakura ya había terminado. Pagó la cuenta con una buena propina para el joven y se apresuró a salir del establecimiento.

No se sorprendió que hiciera frío afuera, pero sí de que había estado lloviendo y que no se había dado cuenta. No recordaba haber escuchado nada, y vaya que parecía que había llovido mucho; la acera se encontraba bañada, igual que toda la calle y con riachuelos circulando a sus horillas, además de basura amontonada sobre los drenajes. En ese momento la Haruno se maldijo al ocurrirse ponerse tacones ese día; ahora sólo esperaba no resbalarse.

Caminó un pequeño tramo y paró de golpe al escuchar crujir su zapato izquierdo y casi perder el equilibrio. Saltó en un pie como pudo hasta una pared y se recargó en ella; rayos, el tacón se había roto, ahora el zapato era inservible. Se preguntó ahora cómo iba a llegar a casa si no era saltando en un pie o ir descalza.

Su celular de pronto avisó que tenía un mensaje. Lo sacó de su bolsa y vio que eran ya pasadas de las diez y media, su madre seguro estaba preocupada. Checó quién había mandado el mensaje: era justamente de ella. Lo eliminó; no quería andar con regaños todavía.

_Sakura, llama a un taxi_, sugirió la voz en su cabeza. Pero justo en ese momento el teléfono se apaga. Había olvidado cargarlo.

Suspiró sonoramente. Vaya ironía, ahora sólo podía regresar a casa descalza donde era probable agarrar un hongo por el agua estancada. Ese definitivamente no era su día.

Se quitó el otro zapato e inició el rumbo. Pasó por un callejón al lado del restaurante donde había cenado y dentro se topó con una motocicleta color negro brillante. Sakura no pudo evitar asombrarse; su padre había tenido una buena colección de motocicletas, de las mejores se podía decir, así que le había enseñado a conducirlas de vez en cuando y también algo de mecánica básica, aún que nunca le gustó mucho eso. Sin embargo al morir él tenían que pagar un sin número de impuestos y cuentas bancarias así que tuvieron que venderlas. Ella sabía muy bien de motocicletas, no obstante lo único en lo que saber de ellas le beneficiaba era para reparar una, lo que no era algo en lo que le sirviera en su futuro así que prefirió estudiar medicina. Su padre habría querido que ella siguiera con su pasión, Sakura sabía eso, pero sin duda prefería salvar una vida a reparar un montón de metal.

Miró a la calle asegurándose de que estuviera sola y luego se adentró para poder verla más de cerca. Brillaba de limpia y además las llantas se veían bastante nuevas; el dueño de ese modelo debía sentirse muy orgulloso de lucirlo. Posó la mano por el asiento y la deslizó a lo largo de éste; era de cuero negro. No recordaba qué tipo de motocicleta era, sabía un tanto de los nuevos modelos sin embargo su padre sólo coleccionaba de los antiguos. Y aunque se le dificultaba encontrarlas, era muy apasionado y le era difícil rendirse.

Lo extrañaba.

La Haruno estaba tan concentrada en su río de recuerdos que no notó cuando la puerta trasera del establecimiento se habría de par en par, ni cuando todo el callejón entero se iluminó dejando salir a un joven desde dentro; ni mucho menos cuando este se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —por tercera vez consecutiva, su voz baja y varonil le agarró de golpe.

Sakura sintió cómo su corazón se estrellaba contra su pecho violentamente y se giró hacia él con exaltación.

—Em, y-yo… yo sólo… —balbuceó, el pecho le subía y le baja rápidamente.

El chico, ignorando su rara explicación, bajó la vista hasta posarla en su mano derecha donde sostenía un par de zapatos, a uno claramente le faltaba un tacón; luego descendió hasta toparse con los pies descalzos de la joven.

—Es que me gusta la motocicleta, sólo la estaba viendo —soltó de repente.

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Mi Ducati? —preguntó.

_¡¿Es de él? SHANAROO_

—¿Es tuya? —preguntó ella. Él no la miraba, sólo se dirigía a la motocicleta, luego Sakura recordó que aún tenía la mano sobre el asiento y la removió al instante, como si comenzara a quemarle. Una casi inexistente sonrisa apareció en los labios del muchacho, pero por la oscuridad la Haruno pensó estarlo imaginando.

Notó que ahora ya no tenía el delantal puesto, pero aún conservaba el mismo conjunto junto con una chaqueta de cuero, además que, a pesar de que ella era obviamente mayor, estaban de la misma estatura. Realmente se veía más atractivo que antes, pensó Sakura.

—Sí, así es —asintió, frío.

Vaciló antes de contestar.

—Tiene muy buen diseño y está impecable. No conocía muy bien el modelo, pero me gusta —quién sabe cómo logró decirlo tan casual, casi como si no le importara, porque estaba tan inquieta como perro en un parque.

—Entonces sabes de motocicletas —afirmó, y no estaba preguntándole. Se recargó en la moto y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, la verdad sé un poco; ya sabes, lo básico.

—¿Enserio? Me sorprende: una chica linda que sabe de motos mirando mi Ducati, es algo que no sucede todos los días —comentó y sonrió arrogante.

La Haruno se sorprendió notablemente. Le había dicho que ella era linda, que para él ella era linda. Muy pocas veces le habían dicho ese cumplido, pero sólo su madre y Naruto lo habían afirmado, lo que no contaba; su madre decía cumplidos de esos para levantar los ánimos, no porque fueran verdad, y Naruto, bueno, por ser su mejor amiga estaba obligado a decirlo.

_Sakura, es hora de irnos, okaa-san nos dará una paliza si tardamos más_, le recordó su inner.

Abrió los ojos como platos; era cierto, tenía que darse prisa.

—E-en verdad lo siento, m-mejor me voy —quiso finalizar la Haruno, iniciando a retirarse—. Em, gracias por la comida, enserio —agregó, por una extraña razón tenía ganas de agradecerle—. Y, am, adiós —se despidió con un ademán.

El joven la detuvo.

—Si quieres te llamo un taxi —ofreció inexpresivo. Sakura se detuvo en su lugar, pero no se volteó; ¿cómo es que su corazón no dejaba de fastidiar?

_Sakura, sólo no lo mires y vete de ahí, _insistía aquella vocecita.

—Eres muy amable, pero… —_vamos, piensa—_, no confío mucho en los taxis.

_Vaya estupidez, _se lamentó. Siguió su camino despacio, pero no esperó escuchar otros pasos detrás de ella.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa —se ofreció secamente. Ella se paró de golpe y se giró hacia él, estaba muy sonrojada.

—Em, ¿eso es una…?

—Nada de eso, —se apresuró a negar— tómalo como un favor —soltó simplemente, como si fuera mugre en sus uñas.

—¿E-estas seguro? —inquirió ella, avanzó dos pasos hacia él.

—Estas descalza —alegó él—, podrías agarrar un resfriado —se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

—Lo sé…

_De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras, pero okaa-san se enojará si nos vamos a pie. Te tomará una hora llegar hasta allá sola_, dijo su inner, y tenía, una vez más, toda la razón.

—Está bien —avanzó y él sonrió altanero.

Sakura estiró su mano en ademán de saludo.

—Sakura Haruno —se presentó ella.

Él chico la estrechó.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado la idea ;$$

Acepto de todo, críticas, sugerencias tomatazos. Ah, y si tengo errores ortográficos agradecería que me los señalaran, para poder estar al tanto :'3

No sé ustedes, pero yo sí me iría con Sasuke en la moto xDD LOL

Chao ~


	2. Beso Inesperado

Definitivamente, me gusta el jazz

Segundo capítulo:  
Beso inesperado

De: Aliandy

Al momento de estrechar mi mano con la de él creí que no podría soltarla, fue como si una moribunda pero creciente corriente eléctrica neutralizara cada nervio de mi brazo. Juro que fue un gran esfuerzo haberme separado de él. En su rostro apareció de nueva cuenta otra de sus sonrisas ladinas.

No sabía si lo hacía a propósito pero cada vez que aparecía una de esas sonrisas me provocaba un sonrojo, y odiaba eso. Me hacía sentir tan vulnerable y eso era lo menos por lo que quería pasar; una joven que está entre las más altas calificaciones y con cuadros honoríficos no puede sonrojarse así solamente, era absurdo y además infantil, sin embargo a la vez no podía evitarlo. Sentía que me perdía de un chiste privado o que el caso de que me encontrara descalza y con un tacón roto colgando entre mis dedos fuera algo del que reírse.

Sasuke comenzaba a volverse una pintura bella y abstracta para mí: podía verlo cientos de veces y hasta memorizar cada rasgo de él —yo gozaba de una estupenda memoria fotográfica— pero seguía sin poder interpretarlo. Sentía que a pesar de ser un chico rebelde, arrogante y frío, podía ser buena persona, inteligente y caballeroso; tal vez lo imaginaba, pero el que se ofreciera a llevarme a mi casa podía significar que tenía interés en mí, que al final el hecho de que fuera mayor que él no importaba. No sabía qué pasaría después, pero presentía que algo saldría de todo esto, y vaya que estaba ansiosa por averiguarlo.

Sasuke se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia su motocicleta y se subió en él en un ágil salto improvisado. Desde que lo había visto aparecer por esas puertas no me había detenido a ver que en una de sus manos cargaba un negro y brillante casco color negro como de los que suelen lucir los campeones de motocross extremo directo de sus patrocinadores. Sasuke comenzaba a sonarme más a una especie de supermodelo internacional que a un chico normal que atiende de mesero en un restaurante que toca jazz toda la noche y poco reconocido. Aunque tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas.

_Sakura, sólo deja de pensar tanto_, me recomendó mi inner.

De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que analizaba mucho las cosas, pero ya tendría tiempo cuando pudiera primeramente asimilar que toda esta aventura callejera no fuera más que una mentira y yo aún esté cómodamente dormida en mi cama.

Sasuke me ofreció su casco sin decir nada y yo lo acepté vacilando. No tuve que pedir su permiso de yo montarme después de que me dijera:

—Sujétate con fuerza —más que para dar seguridad, aquello sonó como que me iba a asustar y fuera alguna clase de niñita miedosa.

Fruncí los labios y, de una manera un poco más tosca que él, me subí a la moto en un salto. Él rió entre dientes, casi como si se lo esperara, y arrancó feroz de un solo impulso. Aquello provocó que me agarrara instintivamente de él por la cintura; podía sentir cómo los músculos de él se tensaban igual que cómo había sucedido en el restaurante cuando me entregó mi pedido.

Pasamos volando por los suburbios. Las luces de las casas, los faroles de las calles y los anuncios de las tiendas resplandeciendo, se convertían en charcos difusos y marcas brillantes e irregulares a medida que Sasuke aumentaba la velocidad, como rayones de colores hechos por un niño sobre una hoja de color negro. Los chirridos, pitidos y siseos de la ciudad a lo lejos comenzaban a pasar a segundo plano, el febril ronroneo de la motocicleta era lo único que ocupaba mis oídos en ese momento, además del rápido repiqueteo de mi corazón estallándome en los tímpanos.

Podía jurar que jamás me había subido a una moto en esa situación desde la primera vez que monté una con mi papá a mis cinco años. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía el corazón en la boca, pero mi padre siempre había estado ahí a mi lado para decirme que todo estaba bien y que mientras estuviera a su lado nada saldría mal. Yo era pequeña e ingenua así que creía ciegamente en él y en sus palabras, y aún las sigo creyendo aunque sé que no volveré a montar una moto en donde él también vaya conmigo. Solo que, de alguna manera, Sasuke me hacía sentir aquella misma seguridad que sentía con mi padre, fue por esa sensación que me había animado a ir con él, porque de alguna manera, él me recordaba a mi padre.

Quince minutos pasaron volando. Tenía el casco puesto con el visor arriba, lo que me daba una estupenda vista de cómo el liso y oscuro cabello de Sasuke se ondeaba con el viento. El aire fresco entraba directamente sacándome uno que otro ojo lloroso, aunque podía apostar que para Sasuke era algo más normal y lo aguantaba mejor que yo.

Quise sacar algún tema a relucir ya que el camino comenzó a volverse cada vez más largo. No se me ocurrió nada más que hacer un comentario ocasional.

—Así que a Sasuke le gusta la velocidad —quise sonar lo más relajada que se pudiera, aunque mi nerviosismo seguía igual de intacto que en el callejón.

Él rió por lo bajo; sonó casi inaudible bajo el gran ronroneo de la Ducati.

—Veo que te has dado cuenta, «chica salvaje» —podía apostar que hablaba en la manera en la que me había montado en la motocicleta.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, es fácil de ver luego de que te has pasado altos durante todo el viaje y sin un solo rasguño. Eso dice que o eres lo bastante seguro de que no te pasará nada o lo bastante tonto para no haberte dado cuenta antes —comenté y él soltó un bufido—. Tal vez el «chica salvaje» me quede corto en comparación contigo, maniático de la motocicleta.

Eso lo hizo reír por lo bajo; su risa fue como música para mis oídos: tan varonil y terciopelada que podría escucharla toda la noche.

—Creo que en lo primero estoy más de acuerdo —repuso, su voz sonó un poco más seria, pero luego cambió una risa sarcástica—.Veo que en lo que se trata de crear sobrenombres soy mejor que tú, Sakura —observó. Dio vuelta en la esquina donde entraba directo a mi calle.

Ahora fui yo la que bufé.

—Pero te apuesto a que soy mejor manejando una motocicleta que tú, Sasuke —me reí, era sólo una broma, aunque Sasuke lo tomó muy enserio.

—¿Oh, quieres apostar? Ya veremos luego, ya que nos veamos en otras circunstancias —estaba a punto de replicar que no era cierto lo que había dicho cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos frente a mi casa.

Me bajé un poco tosca de la moto; traía falda, pero en ese momento supongo que no me importó. El frío del suelo me recibió fatal bajo mis pies completamente descalzos; sospeché que al día siguiente llegaría a clases con tos o por lo menos escurrimiento nasal. El casco me estaba empezando a dejar sin aire por lo que me lo quité de inmediato y se lo entregué al chico en la mano quien lo aceptó gustoso y con la misma sonrisa ladina impresa en sus labios.

—¿Cómo supiste que esta era mi casa? No tuve tiempo de decírtelo —pregunté, estaba sorprendida.

—Admito que adiviné; aunque también eres algo predecible —noté que él estaba, de una nueva y muy efectiva forma, coqueteándome.

Fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba ser predecible, eso me hacía sentir aburrida. Sasuke seguro que buscaba a una chica más emocionante o incluso más atrevida que alguien con la que es tan fácil saber hasta dónde vive.

_Sakura, recuerda que nuestro tiempo es contado, _me recordó mi inner y salí de mis pensamientos rápidamente.

Me pregunté qué decir y sólo pude soltar:

—Supongo que es un adiós —estiré mi mano.

La mano de él salió en busca de la mía pero no esperé que al tomarla halara de ella llevando mis labios justamente hasta los suyos. No pude evitar sorprenderme de sobremanera. Sasuke, el chico mesero del restaurante y el mismo que me trajo a casa en motocicleta, me estaba besando. Sólo así de repente, yo no le había dado permiso y él se acercó sólo así de improviso. Mis ojos estaban totalmente desorbitados y mi corazón… bueno, podría decirse que él ya estaba perdido desde el principio.

Era sólo un beso pausado, sin chiste y aburrido, pero para mí era algo…, más; no sabía qué, pero sentía que tenía algo incluido pero que no podía averiguar qué era eso. Tal vez él esperaba sacar algo más que esto de ese beso, no obstante no debía darme el lujo de corresponder todavía; no podía hacer nada al respecto salvo darle una bofetada de lleno en la mejilla, sin embargo mi mano se rehusaba a reaccionar.

Qué traición, y más cuando era con alguien a quien a penas conocía hace media hora.

Después de un momento, Sasuke se separó lentamente y sostuvo su hermosa mirada sobre la mía; yo no había cerrado los ojos en ningún momento. Sonrió arrogante pero yo no le correspondí más que con mi cara que presentía que estaba hecha un tomate.

—Mejor un hasta luego —finalizó arrancando de nueva cuenta y dejándome sola y atónita en medio de la calle.

No recuerdo cuánto estuve estancada en ese mismo lugar, pero fue gracias al frío que me animé a moverme antes de que algo no previsto sucediera.

Busqué las llaves dentro de mi bolso un momento lo que fue mucho más fácil sin tener que cargar con mis molestos zapatos inservibles; los había tirado a un bote de basura ya que no me volverían a servir y el tacón roto seguro se cayó durante el viaje en la motocicleta. Lo peor era que me los había comprado hace poco, entonces aquello sólo me había servido para un buen desperdicio de dinero.

—Tsk, qué lástima —susurré con pesar.

Ya una vez encontradas las llaves me dediqué a entrar. La lúgubre imagen de mi sala me recibió en silencio, seguido de un escurridizo olor a café y a pan fresco. No estaba de menos esperar a que mi madre se encontrara postrada y muy molesta esperándome en la cocina, ella odiaba que yo llegara tarde. Desde que mi padre había muerto había dado un giro tremendo a las reglas de la casa después de terminado sus días de luto, yo no pude objetar ya que no serviría de nada; una vez que ella tomara una decisión era totalmente definitiva.

No me esforcé por no hacer ruido ya que era obvio que el sonido estridente de la motocicleta la había despertado, aunque sí me moría de los nervios ya que recibiría un fuerte regaño. Dejé caer las llaves sobre la mesa y me dediqué a colgar mi bolso sobre el perchero a un lado de la puerta sin quitar la vista de la cocina: las luces estaban encendidas.

—Es hora de acabar con esto —mascullé con el estómago revuelto.

Y avancé hacia la cocina.

—¡Haruno Sakura! ¡Tienes mucho que explicarme ahora mismo! —estalló la voz chillona de Ino.

Me dejé caer sobre el escritorio procurando taparme bien con los brazos, aunque sabía que aquello no era barrera para mi amiga gritona. La escuché avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia mí, como si quisiera hacer el mayor ruido posible para llamar mi atención; lo único que quería era que me dejaran en paz, pero al parecer ese día sería todo lo contrario, además del hecho de mis compañeros estaban iniciando a cuchichear entre ellos.

¡¿Por qué no podía ser menos ruidosa?

Ino golpeó la superficie del escritorio con poca sutileza, no hacía falta alzar la cabeza para saber que me miraba furiosa, la conocía perfectamente.

No sabía por qué me gritaba esta vez, pero la verdad era algo que no tenía ganas de averiguar. Después de la espantosa reprimenda de mi madre la noche anterior no había tenido la oportunidad de dormir con tranquilidad, al menos no de inmediato. Los oídos me zumbaron toda la noche después de tanto gritar, además que luego del repentino beso de Sasuke me resultaba casi imposible no tener la imagen de su rostro bien aderido en mi subconsciente.

Por supuesto que como bien había predicho, ella había escuchado con claridad el ruidoso ronroneo de la Ducati; por alguna razón esperaba que con replicarme el llegar tarde sería suficiente, pero al parecer había empezado a tomar cualquier escusa para estar enojada. Recuerdo que hasta mencionó cuando me compró mi primer pez dorado y que no pasó más de una semana cuando me tuve que encargar de hacerle un buen funeral en el baño; aquella vez se había molestado pero como era sólo una niña lo dejó pasar. No lo había encontrado oportuno el rememorarlo sin embargo ella se encontraba más que furiosa como para detenerse a pensar en ello.

El total fue: no más salidas nocturnas con Ino y cero llamadas telefónicas a menos que realmente sea necesario.

Claro que no mencioné nada sobre Sasuke, sino hubiera sido algo todavía peor. Ella insistió mucho en saber quién me había traído en motocicleta sin embargo lo único que dije fue que Naruto había conseguido una motocicleta y se había ofrecido a dejarme a casa. Por supuesto que ella no me creyó del todo ya que muy a esas horas era seguro que ese tarado ya se encontraba completamente dormido, sin embargo no volvió a preguntar al yo repetir siempre la misma respuesta.

Si supiera que ese completo extraño me había besado podía apostar que no volvería a ver la luz del día más que por la ventana de mi habitación.

Ino estuvo llamándome un buen rato pero yo no me iba animar a levantar la cabeza: los ojos me pesaban horrores. Naruto llegó al rescate después de cinco minutos, sin embargo justo cuando creía que la cacatúa de Ino se había marchado, sentí un horrible y sordo golpe sobre mi nuca con fuerza provocando que mi frente y la punta de mi nariz se impactara de lleno contra el escritorio.

Inmediatamente me llevé la mano a mi nariz y la otra a mi nuca; Ino y Naruto me esperaban parados frente a mi escritorio, la primera me miraba satisfecha y el segundo entre sorprendido y angustiado.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me frotaba la nariz para calmar el dolor.

—Bien hecho, cerda: por poco y me rompes la nariz —miré furiosa a los dos, aunque sabía que Naruto no tenía culpa alguna.

Ino sólo bufó y se cruzó de brazos; ahora se veía molesta.

—De todos modos tu nariz ya parecía estar rota —dijo rodando los ojos; tomó una silla y la arrastró hasta quedar justo enfrente de mí. Naruto hizo lo mismo aunque al parecer él era tan ignorante como yo de en lo que se traía Ino—. De acuerdo, suéltalo —ordenó autoritaria.

Me sorprendí.

—¿De qué hablas, Ino?

—¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Dime la verdad! —exigió saber, estaba decidida a sacarme la información, aunque no sabía de qué se trataba todo eso.

La imagen de Sasuke me apareció de repente y me apresuré a negar; Ino no sabía nada de él, de hecho ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado después de salir de clases.

Naruto estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.

—¿Qué hiso ella, Ino? —preguntó curioso. Recargó el brazo sobre el escritorio y la miró fijamente.

—Hablo de lo que pasó anoche con Sakura.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. ¡¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía?

_Ino quizás te estaba espiando, _supuso mi voz subconsciente.

No, eso no podía ser posible. Yo estaba segura que la calle se encontraba completamente sola. Sino, ¿cómo no pudo haberla visto?

—¿Lo que pasó anoche? —repitió Naruto estupefacto.

Ella sólo asintió. Naruto se sonrojó un poco, seguramente algo se le había venido a la cabeza, y no algo precisamente saludable.

Los dos volvieron a fijarse en mí, pero yo bajé mi rostro hasta mis manos.

—Tienes que decirlo ahora o yo comenzaré a suponer cosas —amenazó, y lo decía muy enserio.

—Eh…, y-yo…

Todo era muy vergonzoso.

—Sakura-chan, qué pasó anoche —inquirió Naruto un poco más suave que mi escandalosa amiga.

Me mordí los labios.

—Fui a cenar a un restaurant que toca Jazz a unas calles de aquí —comencé, Ino me animó a continuar con la cabeza—. Había perdido el autobús, y tenía bastante hambre así que no me quedó mas que parar ahí hasta esperar a que pasara el siguiente o poder llamar un taxi —recogí todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitieron y lo exhalé con lentitud. Sabía que ellos estaban impacientes pero decir que me fui en motocicleta con un completo extraño y que después me había besado de improviso no era nada sencillo. No supe de dónde saqué fuerzas para proseguir—. Me atendió un joven mesero, la verdad fue muy amable —_¡MENTIROSA! _Replicó mi inner. La ignoré—; cuando salí me di cuenta de que había estado lloviendo, no le di importancia así que seguí y…

—Frentona, quiero saberlo ahora, no mañana —replicó.

Asentí aunque decir todo eso era como tener ácido en mi boca.

—Se rompió mi tacón y mi celular se descargó y entonces me topé con el mismo mesero… así que se ofreció a llevarme y yo dije… pues que sí.

Naruto se paró de un tirón, rodeó el escritorio y me abrazó de lado atrapando mi cabeza entre sus fuertes brazos musculosos.

—¡NO! ¡Mi Sakura-chan fue violada por un maniático psicópata! —chillaba con pena.

Aquello atrajo todas las miradas del salón y unas sonoras carcajadas le siguieron después.

Me enojé.

—¡Naruto, suéltame! ¡Lo que dices son puras babosadas! —me zafé como pude.

Ino ignoró a nuestro amigo ruidoso y siguió mirándome.

—¿Y qué pasó después? ¡Dilo! —susurró, evitando que alguien más escuchara ahora que teníamos toda la atención sobre nosotras.

Seguí contando, le dije cómo era Sasuke, que él tenía una moto y también hasta le conté que me recordaba a mi padre; no tenía caso parar ya que si no decía nada continuaría molestándome hasta desfallecer y yo no tenía ganas de soportar su incesante voz chillona todo el día, prefería limpiar la casa de Naruto antes.

Todo estuvo bien hasta que llegar a la parte del beso.

—¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Lo besaste! —me acusó apuntándome con el dedo.

No quería mirar a Naruto, tenía claro que él estaba totalmente estupefacto. Me di cuenta de algo y me paré de golpe.

—Ey, ¿y cómo tú lo sabes? —inquirí levantando la voz.

—Anoche fui a tu casa a pedirte prestada la tarea de historia. Tu mamá me dijo que te esperara y como tardaste tanto y no llevaba el celular te llamé desde tu casa y nunca me contestaste —recordé la llamada desde mi casa de la noche anterior antes de que se muriera la batería—. Luego cuando iba de salida te vi llegar con ese muchacho montada en una motocicleta y después observé cómo lo besabas —apuntó. No hacía falta decir que nuevamente estábamos llamando la atención.

Me sonrojé violentamente y antes de que pudiera seguir la tomé del brazo y literalmente la arrastré fuera del salón con Naruto justo detrás pisándome los talones. Me aseguré de que nadie más nos observara y cerré la puerta luego de que Naruto saliera, entonces así la solté y la miré amenazante.

—Yo no lo besé, no hice nada —repuse con una nota de advertencia en la voz.

Ella bufó.

—¿Y piensas que me creeré ese cuento? Yo misma lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—Sakura-chan ¿por qué dejaste que te besara? Dijiste que él es más joven que tú.

Se veía algo decepcionado. Bajé la cabeza; él me había besado pero fui yo la que no hice nada al respecto. No podía replicar ya que Ino lo había visto y bien ha de suponer que tengo algo desde antes con Sasuke. Y cuando algo se le metía bien en la cabeza era bastante difícil sacárselo de nuevo.

—E-es sólo q-que… —apreté tanto como pude los puños—, no quise —mascullé casi soplando las palabras.

No me animé a mirarlo. Sólo pude escuchar por último cuando pasaba por mi lado hasta traspasar la puerta del salón seguido de un portazo.

Entonces me sentí horrible de que aquella noche pasara.

* * *

Ok, me tardé unos días más de lo esperado, pero tenía que planear bien el siguiente capítulo; la verdad quedé satisfecha con el trabajo, ¿ustedes?

Espero que les guste, me pasé con la narración pero siento que me quedó bonita. Tendré la siguiente parte lista cuando pueda y les juro que trataré de ser más rápida.

Pobre Narutito, se puso triste al saber lo de Sakura y Sasuke, les juro que todo irá bien ya que Ali piensa bien en todo.

Gracias por los comentarios y por ser tan lindos con sus palabras. Me inspira que se animen a leer y además de todavía dejar un lindo comentario

Los quiero mucho.

Chao~


	3. Cuestión del Destino

Disclaimer applied.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

**Cuestión del destino**

**De: Aliandy**

Sakura no era estúpida. Estaba consiente de que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo, era tan fácil saberlo como ver la palma de su mamo. Recordó cuando trataba de estar cerca de ella, le daba su almuerzo cada vez que no tenía nada que comer, siempre intentaba invitarla a salir, por no decir todo lo que se había esforzado hasta ese momento en sus estudios para al menos estar a su nivel.

Todo lo hacía por Sakura.

«_Todo_ —pensó la muchacha— _por mí_» Apretó aún más los puños y estos no tardaron en volverse blancos. Probablemente iba a ser muy difícil hacer que la perdonara, lo conocía ya mucho como para saber que aquello sí que le había afectado.

Todo ese asunto del beso debía olvidarlo, Sasuke era todo un galán y además era tres años menor que ella, o sea sólo era un chico. Todo aquello que había sentido, todo lo que había pensado y lo mucho que le recordaba a su padre, no debía influir más en su vida, tenía que salir adelante.

Sakura debía concentrarse en las personas de su edad, alguien con un mejor futuro.

_Ese chico es sólo un Don Juan_, gruñó su voz interior, _seguro tiene a muchas chicas a sus pies y sólo se aprovecha de ellas. Aquel beso no significó nada para él como lo especial que fue para ti, Sakura._

Sakura se estremeció al pensar a cuántas chicas habría besado de aquella manera, cuántas había engatusado con esos encantos. A ella la había agarrado con la guardia baja, pero recordó en seguida que no le había correspondido porque no era lo correcto, y así debía quedarse.

Si lo analizaba más, tal vez se lo había dado para confundirla, o tal vez había hecho todo eso para que cayera a sus pies rápidamente, aunque si lo pensaba amablemente podía ser probable que sólo quiso ser cortés.

_Sakura, por dios, sólo te estaba seduciendo. No eras nada especial; ni siquiera eras una mujer que no pudiera conseguir a la vuelta de la esquina_, le indujo su inner.

Sí, tenía toda la razón. Era mejor alejarse de toda esa estúpida ilusión y regresar a la vida real. Sería lo mejor para ella.

Sakura buscó a su amiga nuevamente y se reunió con ella en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. Ella la veía con compasión, como la amiga comprensiva que quiere apoyarla. Sakura de inmediato frunció el ceño y se adentró rápidamente al salón.

No quería que le tuviera lástima, no la necesitaba. Ino también estaba consiente de los sentimientos de Naruto, ella fue la primera que se había dado cuenta desde el principio. Pero lo que Sakura quería en ese momento era resolver el problema en el que se había metido. Quería recuperar a Naruto, eso era lo más importante en lo que debía pensar.

Pasó casi volando por entre sus compañeros ignorando todas las miradas que le dedicaban y a la vez tratando de no voltear hacia el Uzumaki. Se sentó inmediatamente en su lugar. Tomó un libro que encontró por ahí y se dedicó a hojearlo para distraerse.

Como esperaba, en menos de cinco minutos se escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse. Ino regresó a buscarla, distinguió sus pasos cerca de ella. Inmediatamente la femenina se desvaneció sobre el escritorio.

—Nada de lo que digas me animará, Ino —dijo con voz amarga.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta después.

—Lo sé; sólo quiero saber qué harás ahora. —indagó, bien sabía lo que estaba pensando ahora—. ¿Seguirás con esa farsa de querer volver ver a ese tal Sasuke?

No iba a mirarla, no quería hacerlo; si lo hacía se sentiría más culpable, y aunque tenía razón en ponerse así, eso no le iba a ayudar para nada. Naruto no volvería a ser su amigo ni aunque la viera así, aunque le dolía el estómago de sólo recordar que él aún se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella.

Se mantuvo así, abatida, y negó con la cabeza decidida a no despegarla de la mesa.

—Me alegro por eso. Naruto te necesita ahora, frentona —sintió el débil abrazo de su amiga por la espalda, en manera de animarla y luego no escuchó más.

Se había ido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Mamá, estaré hasta tarde estudiando en casa de Ino. Por favor no me esperes despierta —agregó y colgó el teléfono.

Las clases habían pasado volando y el día entero también. Sakura no pudo despegar los ojos de la ventana en ningún momento; no podía dejar de especular en la manera de enmendar lo sucedido. Tenía que recobrar a su mejor amigo, no quería perderlo, no después de todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos; continuar sin él parecía una idea abominable. Aunque no pudiera darle lo que él quería, iba intentar recuperarlo.

Durante la clase consideró por un momento el enviarle un mensaje al celular, pero luego desechó la idea; seguro el muy tonto había olvidado ponerlo en vibrador. Prefería mejor no arriesgarse.

Ideó otra cosa, una solución más sencilla y directa. Primero necesitaba comprar algo, una cosa que le ayudara a que al disculparse la charla no se tornara tan rígida. Recordó lo impaciente que Naruto estaba al probar una nueva presentación de helado, algo como sabor chocolate cereza con nueces. Tal vez aquello sería suficiente.

Fue una suerte que en ese instan tocaron el timbre de salida, y entonces Sakura salió disparada hasta la parada de autobuses. El aire comenzaba a tornarse un tanto violento y con aquello le acompañaba el suave aroma a tierra mojada. Traía una sudadera color salmón, se llevó la capucha hacia arriba y prosiguió.

La Haruno se sintió aliviada de encontrar el autobús ya listo en la parada, así no tendría que voltear ni caer en la tentación de volver a aquel restaurante.

_Hoy es nuestro día de suerte. ¡SHANAROO!_, canturreó animada su inner.

Abordó sin más. No fue difícil encontrar un lugar donde sentarse: el camión estaba casi vacío. Se decidió por establecerse en el costado derecho, quedando de espaldas a la ventana.

Para distraerse, jugó un rato con el borde su pantalón, era corto y estaba doblado, le llegaba dos centímetros sobre la rodilla y la tela de mezclilla era de un suave elástico. Le gustaba un tanto ese estilo, además de los tenis converse que traía en ese momento, eran del mismo color salmón que su sudadera; su madre se los había traído de uno de sus muchos viajes a Estados Unidos.

Una sonrisa de bienestar apareció en sus labios al recordarla.

No se preocupaba por su madre o por su castigo, se había encargado de eso fácilmente. Eran pasadas de las ocho, así que su madre ya estaría de regreso en casa. La mujer estaba consiente de que ese día salía tarde así que sólo se las arregló para dejarle un mensaje en la contestadora; con aquello estaría a salvo.

Sintió el camión detenerse, se giró y se asomó por la ventana: había llegado al supermercado.

Se bajó y prosiguió a ingresar. Todo adentro, las paredes y el techo, era inconmensurable, algo que sin duda tenía casi el tamaño exacto a un campo de futbol. Sakura ya estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de lugares, así que la sorpresa no fue mucha de su parte.

_De todos modos sigue siendo un simple supermercado_, alegó su voz interior.

No tardó mucho en localizar la sección de congelados, los letreros colgando sobre su cabeza la distraían fácilmente así que le fue fácil llegar. Analizó los distintos sabores y presentaciones, aquello le llevó más tiempo pero encontró el pote luego de unos minutos.

Lo sacó y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, examinándolo con detenimiento: tenía la imagen de una rica barra de chocolate con tres cerezas a su costado, una de ellas estaba partida a la mitad y sobre ellos caían desparramados pedazos de nueces confundiéndose con las imágenes anteriores. En su rostro apareció una máscara de simplicidad, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Sin embargo, si funcionaba no lo pensaría dos veces y compraría uno oficialmente para ella.

«_Naruto_», pensó, mirando al pote felizmente.

—Espero que esto funcione —susurró entre esperanzada y aún afligida.

Estaba a punto de sonreír, pero un recuerdo la detuvo en seco.

_«¿Seguirás con esa farsa de querer volver ver a ese tal Sasuke?»_

Tuvo la necesidad de sacudir la cabeza, como si pudiera lograr desvanecerlo así. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué de repente había aparecido aquella memoria?

Suspiró y se pellizcó el entre cejo. Debía dejar esa idea, se supone que estaba decidida a olvidar a Sasuke. Para la de ojos jade aquel muchacho no existía, no quería volver a tener que verlo.

_«Sujétate con fuerza»_ decía la voz burlona y arrogante del motociclista.

De repente le dolía la cabeza horrores.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, entrando inconscientemente en el pasillo de enlatados y envasados. No se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta que paró a mitad de éste. Se sintió entre desconcertada y rara a la vez. Estuvo a punto de volver por donde vino cuando en seguida le llamó la atención una pequeña presentación de mantequilla de maní. Desde pequeña gustaba de esas cosas, aunque últimamente ni se había acercado a aquella, tenía bastantes calorías y el sabor comenzaba a desagradarle. No entendió por qué el cambio de perspectiva, pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

_«Veo que en lo que se trata de crear sobrenombres soy mejor que tú, Sakura»_

De un momento a otro sintió sobre ella un enorme peso, las piernas las tenía como bolsas de agua y la cabeza le palpitaba horriblemente.

_«Lo sé; sólo quiero saber qué harás ahora»_ resonó la voz de su amiga.

No sabía exactamente lo que planeaba, ni siquiera podía asegurar que funcionara. Idear la forma de volver a estar con Naruto, quería concentrarse en hacerlo bien, pero las palabras que iba a tener que decir las sentía tan lejanas. Nada aparecía en su mente, sólo un color blanco espectando su confusión.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, abatida, y se recargó en el estante próximo a ella.

¿Por qué su mente se molestaba en revivir la noche anterior? ¿Qué era lo que quería probar con eso?

_«Mejor un hasta luego»_ finalizó la varonil voz de Sasuke.

Apretó los dientes y observó el envase con cuidado, luego lo abrió, importándole nada todo lo demás, metió el dedo y se llevó una buena porción directo a su boca. El sabor dulce y amargo del cacahuate se derramó dentro de su boca; tembló ligeramente pero lo ignoró. Apenas y había saboreado el primero cuando tomó otros dos bocados.

El dolor de cabeza fue aminorando poco a poco hasta que fue casi nulo. Aquello le fue un gran alivio, pero aún tenía la imagen de Sasuke en su mente, con aquella sonrisa arrogante y los ojos fijos sobre ella, como si intentara grabarla en su mente.

En seguida escuchó unos pasos aproximándose; Sakura no se extrañó ante aquello, de todos modos en algún momento alguien tenía que venir a llamarle la atención. Los largos cabellos rosados de la chica le caían sobre la frente impidiendo que diera con el rostro del hombre, aunque de todos modos no tenía intención de verle la cara, se limitó a mirar los finos zapatos italianos que se pararon frente a ella y se llevó el dedo a la boca con una porción más pequeña de mantequilla de maní.

Extrañamente ahora le sabía bien.

—Señorita, ¿va a pagar por eso? —preguntó una voz joven y liviana.

La Haruno puso una mueca de disgusto y se levantó de su lugar. Hizo un sonido de molestia con la garganta, encarando al muchacho.

Aquello lo interpretó como una negativa.

—Tiene que pagar por eso o me temo que llamaré a seguridad —advirtió con voz seria y directa.

_Sakura, ¿qué haces?_, se alarmó su inner, _tienes que responder ahora._

_S_e mordió el labio, sentía como si por un rato se hubiera dejado llevar y que ahora regresara y se diera cuenta de las cosas. Inmediatamente se sintió como una estúpida y cerró el bote, como si así pudiera arreglarlo.

Se puso nerviosa.

—Ah…

—Me temo que no me deja otra opción que llamar a seguridad —la femenina observó la radio que cargaba el hombre en su cinturón y lo vio levantarlo con su mano derecha.

Recordó en ese instante que sólo llevaba dinero para pagar el pote de helado; el cacahuate y el azúcar le quemaban tanto en la garganta que le fue bastante difícil hablar.

—Lo-lo…

—Yo lo pagaré —le interrumpió una voz baja y varonil que no había oído acercarse.

Empalideció. Se dirigió hacia el tercero y se encontró con la oscura y profunda mirada de Sasuke plantada en ella, escudriñándola. Traía puesto una camiseta negra, unos elegantes pantalones del mismo color y para combinar unos zapatos bien pulidos y notablemente nuevos.

Sakura reparó en lo que dijo hace un momento, había sonado tan recto y decidido, ¿en verdad iba a hacerlo?

Abrió la boca para replicar.

—¿Usted lo pagará? Muy bien —se le adelantó el joven, serio, y luego se retiró después de dar una pequeña reverencia.

La de ojos verdes se quedó observando cómo el muchacho se iba, cuando nuevamente le sorprendió la voz de Sasuke, hablándole.

—¿Qué no piensas decir gracias? —notó sarcasmo en aquello aunque con la seriedad de su voz supuso que se confundió junto con ella.

—G-gracias —respondió de inmediato, carraspeando.

El masculino soltó una risa entre dientes, sonriendo arrogante.

—Debiste considerar que comer tanta mantequilla y azúcar haría eso con tu garganta.

—Lo olvidé —atinó a decir. Le ardía tanto la garganta—. ¿Estuviste —tosió— todo el tiempo aquí?

Él deslizó su mirada de arriba abajo y volvió a su rostro; lo sostuvo ahí. Ella hizo como que no pasó nada.

—Sí, y lo presencié todo.

Se sonrojó y ladeó la cabeza.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver todo esto —susurró, apenada.

—La verdad fue gracioso. —comentó divertido, pero no llegó a sus ojos—. Me sorprendió verte en este lugar, sinceramente, y eso de que se supone que ayer te llevé a tu casa luego de conocernos —Sakura en seguida recordó el beso y el corazón se le aceleró. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y notó la lata de salsa casera que llevaba en su mano derecha—. Seguro todavía me ves como un extraño, ¿no es cierto? —la acusaba con la mirada pero la sonrisa permanecía intacta.

Se mordió los labios. Aunque la había sacado de aquel embrollo hace un momento, quería decir que sí y que se alejara inmediatamente de ella y que no lo quería volver a verlo jamás en la vida, pero se tragó todo eso y dijo:

—No…, bueno, no tanto —contestó con modestia—; siendo sincera, pensé que ya no volvería verte.

—Pues ambos nos llevamos una buena sorpresa.

—Sí —sonrió débilmente.

El Uchiha se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. A lo lejos se divisaba la caja registradora casi vacía. Llevaba ya un buen tramo cuando se giró: Sakura seguía estancada en su lugar mirando el pote de helado pensativamente.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó ahora más serio.

La femenina levantó el rostro y caminó hasta él, medio sonriendo. De pronto todo lo que había pasado en la mañana y el asunto de Naruto, comenzaba a sonarle tan apartado como todo lo demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Pensé que traías tu motocicleta —comentó la chica de ojos verdes.

—No se necesita una motocicleta cuando tu casa está a dos cuadras de aquí. Caminar es más sencillo y además ayuda a pensar —agregó con sorna.

Avanzaban por la banqueta frente al estacionamiento. El chico iba a su lado, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de tomarle de la mano, pero Sakura se ahogaba las ganas; al final de cuentas no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro, ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de relación tenían. Tal vez el de sólo dos extraños que se conocieron casualmente en un restaurante y que ahora parecen amigos pero que en realidad no lo son; aunque sonara tan largo, ella no sabía cómo tomarlo.

Avanzaron por el cruce del carril, atravesando la primera manzana de esquina a esquina; Sakura se sintió extraña de ver a Sasuke tan alerta al caminar por ahí, como un padre que protege a su hija y la ayuda a llegar al otro lado.

Se aclaró la garganta, medio para retomar la conversación y también para no sentirse tan incómoda.

—Vives bastante lejos de tu trabajo —indicó casualmente.

—Encontrar un trabajo por estos lados es tan difícil como en muchos lugares de Tokio —respondió inexpresivo y meditativo. Tenía la vista fija al frente—; además uno tiene que ganarse la vida. No obstante, en realidad no me molesta mucho hacerlo, es más excitante montar mi motocicleta y viajar grandes tramos a sólo salir de casa he ir directamente a mi trabajo. No le encontraría mucho el chiste el tenerla empolvándose en mi garaje —se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. La Haruno ojeó entretenida sus grandes y fornidos brazos, casi como los de un adulto.

Apartó la vista cuando se dio cuenta que le tocaba hablar y se regañó mentalmente.

—Am, entonces, digo, si tienes un garaje, supongo que eso significa que tienes un buen hogar —repuso la de hebras rosadas. A pesar de que ella vivía bien, su casa no era lo suficientemente grande como para tener un garaje, sólo un enorme jardín donde antes guardaba las motos de su padre.

Él soltó un débil monosílabo, sonriendo ladinamente.

—En realidad ahora me establezco en un pequeño departamento. Me independicé hace unos meses así que estoy fuera del régimen familiar oficialmente.

Sakura se sorprendió ante aquello.

—N-no entiendo, ¿cómo es que pudiste lograrlo así tan joven? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo cuántos años tienes? ¿Unos dieciséis, diecisiete años?

No la miró en seguida pero respondió:

—No, en realidad quince. Me establezco con mi hermano mayor, Itachi, tiene veintitrés años. Tiene ya dos meses saliendo de viaje y no hemos mantenido mucho el contacto. Sin embargo él se mantiene pagando la mensualidad para que siga viviendo en el departamento y yo lo conservo limpio, así que no hay mucho que replicar —su tono cambió drásticamente al nombrar a su hermano, como si le provocara una inmensa felicidad hablar sobre él.

Su hermano debía ser alguien asombroso si él solo pagaba el departamento y además le cedía a Sasuke permanecer ahí.

Sakura tuvo otra duda.

—¿Y nadie se da cuenta? Digo, ¿Qué estas sólo y eres un menor de edad viviendo sin supervisión?

Pareció como si la pregunta le hiciera mucha gracia.

—Físicamente soy bastante maduro así que no hay sospechas por parte de los vecinos. Además el viejo dueño me da la oportunidad de establecerme porque Itachi lo convenció y lo respeta mucho —frunció levemente el ceño—. Pero de todos modos no soy aún un niño como para no saber cómo mantenerme solo. Voy bien en preparatoria y me pagan excelente trabajando en el _House of Blues_. Así que no ha habido ningún problema hasta ahora.

La Haruno se sintió culpable por haberlo juzgado mal esa mañana. Después del beso y el asunto de Naruto había quedado muy confundida, pensaba que Sasuke era un chico pandillero y mujeriego que únicamente había jugado con ella, pero ahora que lo conocía más a fondo se daba cuenta del tipo de joven que era. Tenía buena educación, adoraba a su hermano mayor, era amable (aunque un poco serio) y además era buena persona.

Aquel Sasuke sin duda le agradaba más que el otro, aunque admitía que el chico misterioso que conoció en el callejón tenía también su encanto.

—Parece que te dejé sin habla —se burló con su misma máscara de seriedad.

La chica salió del hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Eh, no. Sólo estaba pensando —confesó, apenada. Cruzaron ahora la calle que daba a la segunda manzana—. La verdad tenía una imagen de ti y ahora que me dices todo esto…, bueno, sencillamente no lo esperaba —espetó encogiéndose.

Sasuke pareció comprenderla.

—Me creías un pandillero rebelde o algo así, ¿verdad? —buscó su mirada pero ella no fue en su llamado.

«_Y mujeriego_» quiso agregar.

—Sí. Es que te veías tan diferente en el restaurante que…, —paró en seco y retomó lo que decía antes de que se perdiera—, es sólo que extrañamente aquella noche me dio por hacer cosas que no me atrevía —dijo sonrojándose. Había mucho viento aún y lejanamente comenzaba a escucharse los tronidos del cielo caer sobre la ciudad. Tenía las manos congeladas así que se las metió en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

El Uchiha mostró otra de sus sonrisas arrogantes, de aquellas que perturbaban deliberadamente a la chica de ojos verdes.

—Como preguntar por el grupo que tocaba esa noche y montar en una motocicleta con un extraño.

—No, eso no…

—Entonces te gusta montar motocicletas con extraños —rió.

—No, hablo de lo primero —le propinó un pequeño codazo en las costillas y se soltó riendo.

De repente cayeron una, dos, tres gotas hasta que estas invocaron a más y todo de pronto comenzó a volverse un aguacero. La lluvia les azotaba en la espalda dejando a ambos completamente mojados. La ropa se les pegaba al cuerpo y, llegando hasta el punto de ya no absorber más agua, luego ésta empezó a derramarse por los bordes de los codos y también de los pantalones.

Inmediatamente, doblaron en la siguiente esquina y corrieron hasta un gran edificio de aproximadamente cinco pisos. El diseño, moderno y sofisticado, se extendía majestuoso frente a ellos. Había una reja en forma horizontal y detrás se encontraba un extenso terreno cubierto de césped completamente sano y verde con varios árboles con abundantes flores en sus crestas; a lo lejos la muchacha distinguió el color azul de una piscina vacía.

El Uchiha introdujo la tarjeta en donde se encontraba la reja de entrada, ésta se abrió de par en par de forma automática. Entraron sin ningún contratiempo guiados por Sasuke. Avanzaron hasta unas puertas de cristal, el muchacho le abrió de forma caballerosa permitiendo que ella pasara primero y luego la cerró detrás de él.

El pasillo era un tanto elegante pero en algunos detalles algo sencillo. Sillones de cuero estacionados en las horillas; mesas de madera con simples lámparas exhalando luz; uno que otro macetero haciendo compañía a lo demás, al igual que varios cuadros que la Haruno no se detuvo a examinar.

Las ropas les chorreaban dejando charcos resbaladizos por todo el pasillo; a Sasuke no pareció importarle aquello tanto como la pena que sentía Sakura.

Llegaron a un ascensor que al parecer, aún después de la lluvia, seguía funcionando. El muchacho presionó el botón que tenía impresa una flecha hacia arriba y luego se recargó en la pared, encarando a la de cabellos rosas, mas sin embargo esta no le miraba, tenía los ojos fijos en el rastro de agua que se desparramaba por todo el suelo.

—No te preocupes, hay personas que se encargan de limpiar —dijo, adivinando en lo que estaba pensando.

Ella asintió levemente, tratando de olvidarlo. Se volvió hacia él con una linda sonrisa y el mismo y encantador sonrojo de hace un rato todavía cubriendo sus mejillas. El Uchiha, ignorando aquello, se giró del lado del interruptor y lo presionó desesperadamente, sin resultados.

—Tonto aparato.

Ella rió y se acercó a él para luego tomarle del brazo. El chico se sorprendió y se volteó hacia ella.

—Subamos las escaleras —propuso.

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Adelante, pasa.

Sakura accedió dando traspiés. Entraron a un espacioso y acogedor departamento, estaba obscuro y no podía ver nada. La luz se encendió de improviso, provocando que la muchacha se cubriera de la luz imponiendo su mano frente a sus ojos.

Todo fue más visible ahora. Tenía unos lindos muebles; en la esquina de la habitación, donde se exhibían dos gigantescos ventanales, en una pared improvisada colgaba a metro y medio del suelo una exorbitante pantalla plana donde frente a ella se ubicaban dos grandes sillones de cuero negro. A tres metros de la puerta se encontraba bien acomodada la cocina, con un microondas grande y moderno al igual que a unos pasos se encontraba el más grande refrigerador que había visto caber en una cocina.

La chica de ojos verdes no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro.

—¿Enserio vives aquí tú solo? Es impresionante —se quitó los tenis converse y los dejó en la entrada. Avanzó y luego sintió la tela de la alfombra bajo sus pies; era suave.

Sasuke regresaba de un lugar que desconocía la Haruno y le tendió una toalla. La cogió e inició a secarse.

—Así es, bueno, nada de lo que pueda presumir con orgullo, pero digamos que es acogedor —señaló encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, por favor, no seas tan modesto, Sasuke —lo recriminó.

El aludido se limitó a soltar otro monosílabo. Lo vio avanzar hacia la cocina y después abrir dos puertillas y de ahí sacar dos tasas, una negra y otra blanca. Sakura no se perdió ni un solo movimiento.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate caliente?

Su voz era fría.

—Ah, por supuesto —respondió inmediatamente.

Sasuke consiguió una olla pequeña y luego un paquetillo de chocolate en polvo.

—Si quieres puedes bañarte primero, luego lo haré yo. —sugirió secamente. Se le subieron los colores a la muchacha.

El corazón le galopaba feliz, casi penetrándole las costillas.

—C-claro, gracias —ando vacilante un momento hasta divisar al fondo una puerta entreabierta y una línea derramándose en el suelo a partir de esta, dedujo que ese era el baño.

Entró sin más contratiempos y se dio una ducha rápida. Se sorprendió de encontrar un cambio de ropa posada y bien doblada encima de la tapa del sanitario. Era un conjunto de pijama azul marino, liso y grueso. Al tomarla la sintió tersa bajo sus dedos.

Sonrió con verdadera felicidad: Sasuke se había molestado en dejárselo antes de entrar.

Ubicó una secadora colgada en la pared y la usó rápidamente; ya al rato se puso el conjunto de inmediato y luego salió. La recibió el delicioso aroma del chocolate caliente, embistiéndole directo en la nariz. Se acercó a la cocina y encontró al Uchiha absorto en lo que hacía, sirviendo la bebida en las dos tazas que había sacado anteriormente.

—Huele delicioso —reconoció la Haruno.

Le entregó la taza blanca y una servilleta.

—Ya veremos —comentó socarrón. Le dio un buen sorbo a la suya.

Ella ni lo notó. Sopló un momento y luego saboreó el exquisito sabor dulzón del chocolate. Hizo un sonido en aprobación.

—Te felicito: sabe tan bien como huele. Tiene un don para esto, señor Uchiha —reconoció la joven con una melódica voz burlona.

—Tengo mi primera admiradora —comentó satisfecho y también arrogante.

Platicaron un rato en la cocina y luego se fueron al sofá y encendieron la televisión. Sasuke ya había terminado su chocolate así que dejó a Sakura en la sala mientras él se iba a duchar.

Comenzó a hacer zapping por todos los canales, aburrida, hasta que se topó con una buena película que hace tiempo no veía. Era una buena comedia que le divertía mucho llamada _Este cuerpo no es mío_.

Se entretuvo un rato, riendo a veces y a al mismo tiempo bebiendo de su taza. La lluvia seguía incesante azotando contra la ventana estimulando un gran tambaleo con las mismas. Ella amaba las lluvias, pero de repente empezó a ponerse nerviosa y a pensar en lo que vendría ¿cómo iba a volver a casa si se veía claramente que aquello apenas iniciaba? Su madre quizá no se daría cuenta ese día ya que le había advertido con anticipación que no la esperara despierta, sin embargo ¿y si tuviera que pasar la noche ahí con Sasuke?

Se sonrojó violentamente. Aunque fuera un gran chico no quería ni pensar en quedarse ahí, no era ético y a la vez no tenía mucho de conocerlo.

No obstante no podía arriesgarse a salir así, la tormenta era horrible y no llegaría muy lejos antes de caer enferma en algún lado. Era algo muy riesgoso.

_Vaya embrollo en el que te metiste, Sakura_, se lamentó su inner.

Oh, peor, ahora era ella sola.

—¿Te gusta esa película? —se estremeció.

Asomó la cabeza sobre el sillón. El muchacho de ojos negros la observaba seriamente. Traía puesto el pantalón de un pants negro y una camiseta azul marino como una talla más grande.

—Ah, c-claro —tartamudeó, intentó disimular y tomar otro sorbo de chocolate pero la taza estaba completamente vacía—. ¿No la has visto antes?

Tragó hondo cuando él se sentó a su lado. Ahora estaba consiente del embrollo en el que estaba metida.

—Por supuesto que sí, sólo que nunca me llamó la atención. —observó la escena en la que una mujer caía del segundo piso hasta estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo—. Es muy mala —agregó con una mueca de mal agrado.

Ella rió sin ganas.

—¿Pasa algo? —rayos, se había dado cuenta.

Sakura dejó la taza bajo el sofá y se mantuvo agachada mirándose las manos, apenada.

—E-es que sólo me detuve a pensar… —prosiguió—, bueno, se ve que la tormenta apenas está iniciando y…, n-no quiero sonar…

Sasuke no la dejó terminar.

—Puedes pasar aquí la noche, no hay problema —dijo seriamente, aunque por algún lado hubo un ápice arrogante.

—Agh, no quiero causar molestias, soy muy torpe —se pasó la mano por el hombro y miró al lado contrario.

—Ambos estamos de acuerdo con eso —comentó el muchacho, bromeando, pero se lamentó de haberlo dicho.

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo entre ellos. El sonido de la televisión era lo único que los distraía, aunque nadie lo estaba tomando en cuenta.

—Yo creo que es mejor esperar a que pase la tormenta para llamar un taxi —sugirió la Haruno aún sin atreverse a voltear a mirarlo.

—Sabes que eso no es necesario —insistió—, puedes quedarte aquí y pasar la noche.

Ella persistía en no querer mirarlo, así que la sujetó por el brazo y la obligó a hacerlo, quedando su rostro a unos míseres centímetros del de él. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se clavaron el los suyos, tan profundos como dos fosas y de un leve rastro café por la luz del televisor, que era la última cosa encendida que quedaba en pie.

Todo de repente se perdió, olvidó la situación en la que estaba, todo se volvió un transparente y a penas notorio recuerdo, ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos. Tenía el corazón completamente perdido en su carrera, las mejillas le quemaban y le costaba mucho respirar.

Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no perderse completamente y hacer algo indebido.

—Sakura —soltó ronco pero queriendo sonar suave, sólo que con la voz que tenía había sonado asombrosamente sensual— te digo que no hay problema —habló con sinceridad—. Puedes tomar el cuarto de Itachi, si quieres, para que te sientas más cómoda.

Ella se mordió el labio, aguantándose las ganas de acortar todo centímetro que los separaba.

—¿No —suspiró; el fresco aliento del chico le daba de lleno en los labios— será demasiado?

Él bufó, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo incoherente.

—Por dios, Sakura. Si te estoy diciendo esto es porque quiero hacerlo.

Ya estaba, se le habían acabado las excusas, no tenía nada más que inventar para eludir lo inevitable. Al final terminaría pasando la noche ahí.

—D-de acuerdo —accedió finalmente.

El Uchiha sonrió, no era de esas que Sakura tanto amaba de él, si no una nueva mezclada: parecía tener felicidad, arrogancia y dicha, todo al mismo tiempo, y la sentía realmente sincera y dirigida únicamente para ella. No dudó en corresponderla, aunque estaba al tanto que no podía dibujarla igual a él, pero al menos la que descubrió era cálida y expresiva.

Dirigió sus ojos a los labios del muchacho, se veían tan suaves y provocativos. No bebía acercarse pero quería con toda su alma hacerlo. Estaba aún tan cerca pero lo sentía tan lejos.

Apretó los ojos fuertemente y se separó de él, rompiendo toda ilusión que hubiera surcado por su cabeza.

_Tonta_, la recriminó su inner.

No quiso volver a mirarlo, si lo hacía probablemente no podría hacer nada contra su cuerpo, ni con todas las ganas podría arriesgarse, era sólo un muchacho y ella ya asistía a la universidad, no sería justo aprovecharse de él. Era mejor olvidarlo: esa noche no pasaría nada.

Dirigió su atención a la camiseta que el de cabellos negros le había prestado. Le quedaba por lo menos dos tallas más grande y la manga larga se deslizaba fácilmente por sus muñecas, cubriéndolas por completo. No tenía que voltear hacia Sasuke para saber que estaba viendo la televisión y no le prestaba atención; era mejor así, además que sería muy difícil retomar una conversación, el ambiente estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de una guitarra.

No quería seguir así, prefirió tomar la retirada.

—Ah, Sasuke —aguantó la respiración, palpando la mirada del nombrado incrustada sobre ella, y se giró hacia él, sin embargo no esperó encontrarlo tan cerca de ella —aún más que antes—, y menos que sus bocas se estrellaran una con la otra.

Abrió los ojos como platos. Sasuke, él…, la había vuelto a besar, justo como la noche anterior. ¿Era un sueño?

No obstante aquel beso era diferente, al menos eso percibía, era pausado pero por alguna razón sentía que podía sacar más provecho de él, que podía avanzar sin el miedo de retroceder, que todo lo demás valía igual a la mugre en sus uñas…, que él estaba ansioso por ella.

* * *

Awww, yo amé este capítulo (LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sakura se mete en embrollos raros, pero a mí me gusta eso. Bien, aquí vimos que Sakura quería enmendar lo que pasó con Naruto; se dieron cuenta que él siente afecto por ella pero como no le corresponde quiere intentar olvidar a Sasuke y regresar con su amigo.

Pero como no queríamos nadie eso (¿me equivoco? xD) creé esta pequeña situación para que nuestra pareja se reencontrara "casualmente". LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

En lo último todos verán un OoC en la Haruno, pero lo que tiene es vergüenza. Imagínense estar en la casa de un chico extraño que apenas conocen y con una mamá que podría asesinarlos y todavía estaba la tormenta de por medio.

¿Verdad que se pondrían así? xD

Como me tardé una eternidad hice este capítulo con 11 páginas en word y en total de palabras 5, 627. Ya saben cuánto me emociono la, la, la~

Los amo a todos, y espero que les haya gustado. Yo sí lo hice :'D

Ah, les advierto que en el próximo capi habrá **limme**, pa' que estén advertidos/sefanguirleen xD (?

Chao~

Pd: críticas, críticas ¿las hay? DD:


End file.
